


Italy and Spain Sickfic

by DownWithTheThrone



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownWithTheThrone/pseuds/DownWithTheThrone
Summary: So it's a sickfic with Italy and Spain and they're idiots. Featuring our very own coronavirus.
Relationships: Italy/Spain, Rusame (Implied)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

America stared out his window wistfully. All the countries had been quarantined due to the coronavirus, and he hadn’t seen anyone besides Britain, France, and his brothers for a week and a half. He was likely to kill someone if this went on much longer. Sighing, he dragged himself away from the window, knowing that his sheer willpower alone would not summon anyone to hang out with him. He trudged past France who patted his head with a knowing smile.  
“Mon amour, it is not so bad. I can teach you how to bake croissants if you would like something to do”. She looked hopeful. America had once loved to help her in the kitchen, although when he was smaller he often did more harm than good, once throwing 92,000 pounds of his father's tea into the pool in their backyard.  
“Uh I think I’ll be okay. I’m gonna go practice my aim in the back.”  
France’s face dropped almost imperceptibly, but she smiled anyway and waved to America as he left.  
America grabbed his gun and went to the shooting range in his backyard. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t particularly like guns, but as an ironic sentiment to the country he represented he kept his skills sharp.  
“Hey America!”  
America turned to see his brother Canada loping up with a stupid grin on his face. If anyone was doing well being cooped up in the house it was Canada. He had decided to take the quarantine as an opportunity to grow closer with his family and had taken it as a personal challenge to not let anyone’s spirit drop. Outwardly he rolled his eyes, but he wished he could be as kind as his brother.  
“Hey Can. What’s up?”  
“So, you know how Italy is even sicker than China? Well, I thought that it would be really nice if we could make him a video and maybe order a pizza to his house or something.”  
“Well, you know how particular Italy is about his pizza. Maybe we could order him something else. Other than that, that sounds like a really good idea.” America smiled at his brother, who had a large grin on his face. Nothing made Canada happier than cheering up others.  
“I’ll go get the others,” Canada said as he ran off.


	2. Infirmary

Italy felt miserable. He was exhausted from the wet coughs that wracked his now feeble frame, and the fever that had persisted. He looked at the sleeping form of Spain in the chair next to him and smiled. Spain had refused to leave even when the World Health Organization had warned him of the possible consequences.   
“No no don’t worry about me. I have a strong immune system. Worry about Italy,” Spain had said.   
Italy smiled at the memory. WHO had said that she couldn’t do anything until her doctors could figure out a cure. For now, she could only tell him to quarantine himself in with Spain. He couldn’t even imagine having to do this alone. Suddenly his phone dinged. This was somewhat surprising, seeing as most of the countries were ostracizing him because of his illness. He groaned as he sat up to see who was bothering him. 

America: ok- time sensitive question- what sort of food r u craving rn? canada is being Canada and wants to send something to your house.   
Italy: I don’t know, some sort of soup sounds nice.   
America: cool cool

Italy settled back into bed. Normally he would protest to people fussing over him, but it wasn’t as though he had much choice in the matter. Anyway, Spain could use a break from making him meals. His head felt heavy and he drifted off to the deep sleep that you can only achieve when you’re really and truly sick. 

~~~~~  
Spain startled awake when the doorbell rang. He hadn’t heard that sound in days. Groggily he opened the door, revealing a large brown paper bag of food and the retreating back of Russia.   
“Hey!” He yelled.   
“Da?” Russia replied, turning around.  
“Who ordered food?”  
“America sent it.” Spain saw a small smile flit across the taller country’s face before returning to its normal scowl.   
“I see,” Spain said, “Thank you very much.”  
He grabbed the bag and retreated inside, peeking inside Italy’s room to see if he was still asleep. Italy looked almost peaceful, although his face was flushed with the fever. Not wanting to rob Italy of any sleep he was managing to get, he started setting the table. When he took the lids off the food Russia had dropped off, he inhaled deeply. There was borst, bliny, dumplings, and kasha. Although there was an abundance of food, Spain knew that he and Italy could easily finish it off. Speaking of Italy, Spain went to wake him.   
“Hey,” Spain whispered. There was no response from Italy. “Hey,” he repeated, louder this time. He poked the sleeping country.   
Italy groaned. “Let me sleep, I’m dying of corona.”  
The next thing Italy knew, his covers were being thrown off and he was in the strong arms of Spain. The smaller country held on tightly. Spain seemed offended.   
“What? Are you afraid I’ll drop you?”  
“Yes!” Italy answered, burying his face in Spain’s chest. Spain blushed at this action and cleared his throat.   
“Uh, anyway, apparently America sent us food, so let’s go and eat that.”  
Italy seemed to realize the change in Spain’s demeanor and also blushed. “Oh! Yes we’d better do that.”  
Spain quickly plopped down Italy before sitting down himself and started to inhale his food, praising Russia’s cooking the entire time. Italy took in his meal slower, a small smile flitting across his face as he watched the larger country enjoy his food.   
Italy’s phone dinged again. 

Canada: Hey Italy, we made a video so you can see some familiar faces :)  
Attached video in which: America yells something about Corona not being able to stop FREEDOM and DEMOCRACY, while France blows him kisses and wishes for his health to improve. Britain mumbles something about how Italy had better not get HIM sick, which Canada smacks him for before wishing Italy a quick recovery. Australia and New Zealand try to push each other out of the way while trying to wave. 

Italy smiled before showing Spain and they both laughed until a coughing fit overtook the smaller country. Spain immediately turned into a mother hen, grabbing Italy water and patting him on the back.   
“Take a breath, take a breath,” Spain muttered. “You’ll be okay.”  
Finally his fit subsided, but he was too weak to do anything more than gesture toward his bedroom. Spain carried him there and tucked him into his bed. Italy was immediately asleep, and Spain caressed his friend’s forehead before quietly leaving the room. Once out of the hearing range of Italy, he collapsed into a sobbing heap. He didn’t know what he would do if his friend couldn't make it through the disease. Before this had happened, he had been planning on asking Italy out. They had been friends ever since they were kids, but recently his feelings had become less and less platonic. But when he had showed up at Italy’s house with a bouquet, he had been greeted with an ambulance rather than a potential date like he had been hoping for. These past few days had been hell for him. He couldn’t even bring himself to be concerned for his own safety. Please God, he prayed, please let him make it through this. He finally fell asleep where he lay, curled up into a ball on Italy’s kitchen floor, right next to the full sized pizza oven.


	3. In which we see Vatican City

Spain awoke to Italy crying softly. He dashed into his room.   
“What is it? Are you alright?”  
Italy couldn’t speak through his tears, so Spain could only hold him as he cried. His shirt was soaked through quickly. Italy’s sobs turned into coughs and Spain was helpless to do anything other than pat his friend’s back and offer menial words of comfort. He wished he could do more, and before he knew it, his own tears joined Italy’s on the mess that used to be his shirt. He quickly brushed them off his face, angry at himself. Here was his friend, sick and in obvious mental and physical pain, and he had the audacity to cry as though he had problems? Italy noticed his friend also crying and gave a short bark of laughter.   
“Look at us,” Italy commented, voice still thick from tears. “Just a regular couple of disasters.”  
Spain also gave a wet laugh before looking down at his ruined shirt and grimacing. Italy noticed and immediately turned an embarrassed red.   
“I am so, so sorry. Here, you can borrow one of my shirts. You know where they are.”  
Spain nodded and grabbed a soft t-shirt from Italy’s dresser. He pulled off his sodden shirt. Italy turned an even more brilliant shade red than he already was.   
“You good?” Spain asked, looking concerned.   
“Oh! Uh y-yeah I’m, uh, I’m doing just fine. Are you good?”  
“I’m fine, but you turned a little red right there.”  
Italy turned even more red when he realized Spain had yet to actually complete the action of dressing himself. Spain was like, super hot, he realized. Spain realized the distress his half nudity was causing his friend and quickly pulled the shirt over his head.   
“Sorry buddy. Anyway, why were you crying?”  
“Oh,” Italy suddenly remembered why Spain had even needed to change his shirt in the first place. “I was just- thinking about what comes after.”  
“Like heaven?”  
“Yeah. And I’ve decided. Will you please see if Vatican City would be willing to give me last rights?”  
~~~~~  
“I will not ask him to give you the prayers you’d receive if you were dying!” Spain shouted, his face a mixture of pain and anger.   
“Look,” said Italy, “It doesn’t mean that I’m dying. It’s only a safeguard in case I take a turn for the worse. Plenty of people receive last rites and then recover.”  
Spain couldn’t bear the thought. It physically pained him to think of his friend lying so pale on his bed as Vatican city’s white and yellow frame leaned over him, chanting Latin like in an exorcism movie.   
“Please,” whispered Italy. “Just this once, do it for me.”  
Spain turned away and huffed. It wasn’t fair of Italy to just ask him so nicely when he knew Spain could not resist him.   
“Fine,” he bit, “But just so you know, there is no way in hell I’m going to let you die on me.”  
“Thank you,” whispered Italy, and Spain couldn’t help but smile at the relief that spread across Italy’s face.   
~~~~~~  
Vatican City needed no convincing to visit a place that could potentially make him as ill as Italy. “It is what the saints would do,” he had stated solemnly.   
Spain turned away when the country entered Italy's room with his miter and staff, but was overcome with curiosity when he heard the soft and comforting words of Vatican City emerging from the room interspersed with the familiar voice of Italy. He crept in and leaned against the back wall. Vatican turned towards him and smiled.   
“So I’ve heard you do not want your friend to receive last rites.”  
Spain glared at Italy. “I suppose I don’t.”  
Vatican City nodded. “It can be a terrifying thing for a loved one to be at a stage where they can receive last rites. I know that many people think that only those who are certainly dying can receive them. Let me lay your fears to rest- that is not necessarily the case. It is only so that if something goes wrong, his soul will be in a state of grace. And if he does not die, well, his soul being in a state of grace is not a bad thing, no?”  
Spain nodded grudgingly. As much as he hated to admit it, those were his fears, and the tiny country had done well to put them to rest.   
“Shall we start?”  
Spain and Italy nodded. The tiny country spoke in Latin, which both Italy and Spain understood due to their languages Roman roots. First, Spain stepped out so Italy could give his confession, and then he came back in for the rites and the administration of the Eucharist. Both Italy and Spain had started crying at some point and Vatican offered them tissues.   
When Vatican was going to leave, he gave them both hugs, and promised that he'd pray for them.   
“Vale!” (the v is pronounced as a w unless you're a pussy) Vatican called out as he left.   
“Vale!” Spain and Italy replied, the Latin tongue clumsy in their mouths from disuse.   
“Well that was interesting,” remarked Spain. He turned to Italy right before the smaller country bowled into him, clinging to his torso and whispering his gratitude over and over. Spain’s heart filled with love as he wrapped his arms around Italy. They stayed that way until Spain felt Italy relax into his arms and he knew he was asleep. Spain gently put the smaller country into his bed and, after a moment's hesitation, crawled in next to him. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt arms encircle him and smiled. Maybe every cloud really did have a silver lining.


	4. Chapter 4

Italy awoke with a start to coughing, but this time it wasn’t his own. Spain had sat up next to him, hunched over with coughs. Italy was frozen in fear until Spain’s panicked eyes turned and met his own. Italy quickly sprang into action, patting him on the back and grabbing a glass of water from the bed stand. Finally Spain’s coughing fit subsided. Italy had started crying, and Spain tried to comfort him, patting his back and murmuring reassurances.  
“Hey man. Just because I have it doesn’t mean that anything really bad will happen to me. It’s just a cough.” Spain smiled bravely and gave his friend a hug. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving from all that coughing. How does chicken noodle soup sound?”  
Italy sniffed and smiled a watery smile. “That sounds good.”  
Spain was far more worried than he let on, but he knew Italy would freak out if he acted like his sickness was anything more than a small cold. He shivered as he put the soup on the stove. There would be no one to take care of them if he felt too ill to do it. He would just have to make sure that Italy was able to take care of at least himself before he succumbed to illness. As long as Italy survived, he would be happy.  
As they ate, Spain noticed that the food tasted bland, despite this being one of his favorites when he was healthy. He sighed. Icing on cake, he supposed. Maybe he was gonna die, but he should at least be able to enjoy creature comforts while he was here! This really did suck.  
Italy watched Spain worriedly, but pasted on a fake smile when the yellow and red country looked at him. God, he was enough of a burden when his friend was just taking care of him, but now he had gotten him sick as well? His eyes filled with tears, even as he tried to push them away. Spain noticed and moved to his side. Italy stood up and grabbed Spain in a tight hug, much to the taller country’s surprise.  
Italy looked up at Spain. “You and I are going to be just fine, you hear me? Just fine! If the only thing that gets us through this is our absolute refusal to die, then so be it! Because when this is over, you and I are going to go on a date, and we’re going to do all the things we want to do while we’re still here to do them!” Italy suddenly looked shy. “I mean, only if you want to, if that’s not something you’d want to do with me, that's totally fine, forget what I said.” Spain chucked at Italy’s rambling and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Italy, I would be most honored to go on a date with you when we get out of social isolation and everyone’s healthy.”  
Italy looked relieved. “Oh thank God, I was really scared I had ruined everything and then it would have been a very awkward household for a long while.”  
“You couldn't ruin it even if you tried. You’re too cute for that.” Italy blushed as Spain continued, “Now, wanna watch some movies?”  
“Yeah,” Italy replied, smiling. And during the movie, if he laid his head on Spain’s shoulder, well, there was no one there to see it, was there? And if Spain had intertwined their hands while pretending to be absorbing in the movie, it didn’t matter much anyway. They were both sick, so why shouldn't they revel in each other while they still could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha... I've realized there's been an awful lot of sleeping.... gonna chalk that up to tiredness being a symptom..... totally not me just being an idiot.... haha


End file.
